Talk:Swain/@comment-26913771-20160420160237/@comment-26913771-20160425231535
About swain, At first I Felt like the changes would hurt him over all. The new Q has range, but its area looks about the size of Twitch's W. So In My mind it destroys how I play swain, even more then the W nerf. MY style is Get the W so it catches them, or moves them toward me, then I E, Q them, so as to make the most of Q. The reason is I want them to get the full damage of My Q. However That is not possible so I felt like he is going to end up like the Darius rework when it first came out. Now i Admit that I was expecting a nerf solely based off how the items where Too good for him. However at This time, after watching some PBE videos, and Thinking about the ideas that went in to the changes and how I could use them. I feel his over all Mid lane is going to be mediocre at best, due to His Q is useless on people with a bigger range, or some displacement, That is all too common mid lane. That being said, I Feel that in a bid to give power to swain so they can take away his "toxic" nature, it will lead him to be more of a toxic top laner. This is because Of 2 major things. First is generally most are melee and need to smack for CS. Second is generally lack of a dash. I say this because this is how I can see swain going. Max His Q first. So when ever a Lets say Nasus Goes in To cs, you can hit him with An E, and then Q just behind him. Ideally Due to this he has to go left or right, Due to it is the fast way to get out of the zone. This due to the minions will block him in so he can't go forward. Beatrice is Behind him so that is the long way. So once he commits to left or right, you can then close off His Escape route with W. He has to "Juke" it or get hit by it, but he will still spend time in your Q. With you maxing His Q, it will hurt far worst then His E, witch everyone think is the problem. Also Once you get your ult, Q placement can force him in to your face, unlike away as before. Now I need to play him, And get a feel, But it seems TO ME, this is the best Method To use his new skill set. This Is Helped by all the mana buffs, And the fact that even when they escape your Q, it will help you farm till it is done. Makes me think of a Zigg Q, Hurt them and farm at the same time. Also With Move Points In Q is a better slow, Forcing them to take more ticks. I see this Strategy Coming in to play, because Of the stated reasons, and the fact that Q always did more damage then E is the best scenarios. With the Buffs and Nerfs it Has made It a Lot better. To sum it Up, I can see Him moving away from mid, and Turning in to a Top laner people hate. I Am likely Wrong, so best to let time tell. Just an added detail New Q with out boost is 25/40/55/70/85 .3 ap per sec, full channel 100/160/220/280/340 1.2 ap With Boost 30/48/66/84/102 .36 ap, Full 120/192/264/336/408 1.44 ap Ya, A 400 base damage at max rank if you combo him and he is sitting in your q. And that may not be hard With A 40% slow and a 1.25 Snare. At This point I Hope he is becomes a slap in the face for Riot, like Ryze, On how Everything Does not need to be a skill shot.